moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Krigsvard
Krigsvard, meaning Warblade in Skanoric, is tabletop board game designed for officers and soldiers of the Varlandic Army. Invented by Karolus Vårtorn-Korppari, Krigsvard focuses on the control of units of miniature soldiers and the simulation a battle. Designed as an alternative to large-scale wargames and as a way to teach tactics to junior officers, the game soon became immensely popular among the Varlandic Military and has since been released into the civilian sphere. The game does have its drawbacks in the civilian market, however. The use of enchantments on the models has made sets of the game rather expensive, leading to the game being termed Lead Opium, for its addictiveness and cost. History Origins The initial idea for what would become Krigsvard came from Karolus Vårtorn-Korppari soon after the end of the Third War. Karolus, ever looking for better ways to improve the Varlandic Military, came up with the idea for a simulated battle using models similar to the toy soldiers he had played with in his youth and soon commissioned the creation of a number of models to represent undead forces from the Third War and his own Trabant Guard, before distributing them in sets to his generals, along with rules of his own creation. Unfortunately, like many of the King's ideas at the time, the initial rules of Krigsvard, while perfectly representing a battlefield, were far to complex for anyone to use in a timely manner and games took far longer than the battles they were meant to represent. Use of Magical Enchantment The issue of the complex rules to the game would soon be rectified, however. As well as issuing sets of the game to his generals, Karolus had also given a set to the group of children he had taken as wards, instructing them to use the set as part of their schooling on military tactics. One of the wards, the 12 year old Vannesyra Smith, soon decided to "improve" upon the King's work by casting simple enchantments on the models to make them carry out the various actions describe in the game's rules of their own volition, allowing the players to concentrating on directing the units as real generals would. Upon seeing the enchanted figurines, Karolus was impressed and gave orders for his court magi to create more elaborate version of his ward's spellwork, along with other enchantments to improve the flow of the game. Once this work was finished, Karolus again had his generals gifted with sets of the game and this time it was received in a far more positive fashion. Current Day In the modern day, over a decade since it's original creation, Krigsvard has become immensely popular among the Varlandic Military, with even the messes of most enlisted personnel maintaining a set of the game. Additionally, the game has been released into the civilian market and found a base among the average citizen, common and noble alike. Gameplay and Concepts Krigsvard is typically played on a 6 foot by 4 foot table, which is usually covered with model terrain that represents a battlefield. Each player controls a number of "units", which represent various sized military formations. The units of an enemy are typically made invisible via magic to the opposing player unless one of their units can see the the enemy, representing a fog of war. The Turn Each game is made up of multiple turns, in which a player will be able to issue various commands to their units. Players may either have as much time to take turns as they want, as it usual in casual or civilian games, or be on a time limit, as is usual in military games or civilian competitions. A turn is divided into multiple phases, in which the player may take a specified action. The Movement Phase The Movement Phase, as its name suggests, is when a player may move their units. Each unit has a specified distance they may move, typically 3 inch for Infantry and Foot Artillery, 6 for Cavalry and Horse Artillery and 1 for Unlimbered Artillery; and may move up to 3 times each phase. If a player chooses not to move a less than 3 times, the unit will generally gain a bonus in the next phases. The Command Phase The Command Phase is the phase in which a player gives special orders to their units, rallies broken units and casts most magic. The Command Phase tends to be the most important of any phase and can usually decide a battle. The Shooting Phase The Shooting Phase is, quite obviously, when units may use any ranged weaponry. Ranged Weapons in Krigsvard are generally divided into the following categories. * Pistol: The smallest weapons. Pistols have the shortest range, but may be used when engaged in Melee Combat. Due to similarities in function, this category also includes Hand-Crossbows * Firearms and Crossbows: As the game is set among Skanoric Armies, Firearms and Crossbows are the most common ranged weapon. They are the slowest to load, but have high damage and/or range. * Bows: Less common than the above, Bows are fast weapons with varying amounts of damage. They tend to be more expensive in points than other ranged weapons, representing the high training required of bowmen. * Thrown Weapons: Consisting of stones, slings, blowpipes, javelins and other such weapons, the thrown weapons category is the most diverse and least common. * Explosives: Consisting of Grenades and such. Explosives are rare among most factions and are usually Thrown or fired from a Firearm/Crossbow. * Artillery: The largest weapon to grace the tabletop, Usually, artillery weapons may only be fired if the artillery piece hasn't moved, regardless of speed. * Ranged Magic: Distinct from the normal magic used in the Command Phase, Ranged Magic includes fireballs, frostbolts and other such magic missiles. In this phase, a unit may fire a number of times based upon how many times it moved, as follows: * 0 Times: The unit may fire up to three times, although the number of times a single weapon can be fired is still limited to that weapon's rules. * 1 Time: The unit may fire up to two times, although the number of times a single weapon can be fired is still limited to that weapon's rules. * 2 Times: The unit may fire once, although the number of times a single weapon can be fired is still limited to that weapon's rules. * 3 Times: The unit may not fire. Alternatively, a unit may replace a shooting action it may take to spend time loading a weapon. The Combat Phase The last of the Combat Phase is when units charge others and fight in melee. A unit may only charge another if it made less than 3 combined Movement or Shooting actions and may charge 1-3 inches per remaining action, based on chance. Alternatively, a unit may retreat from a combat it is already engaged in in the same way. When in Melee Combat, units attack each other based on the number of soldiers with a weapon that can reach the enemy and gain various benefits from formation. Units remain locked in melee combat until the next turn, unless the other unit is destroyed completely or routs. The Round A round consists of a turn for each of the players. Although in the original game turns were taken one after the other, the magical enchantments in the modern game allow both players to act at once and their units to react to changing circumstances accordingly. A game consists of a set number of rounds or ends when an player concedes or loses their entire force. Reactions In addition to the commands given in each phase, units will take additional actions by interpreting and modifying their orders. Such reactions are dictated by a units enchantments and take into account the morale and leadership of a unit and the actions taking place around them, representing a junior officer in command of the unit. And example of this is a unit choosing to move instead of fire due to being attacked by artillery, a low morale unit refusing to charge or retreating from melee and a high leadership unit firing on a more important unit that has appeared instead of their ordered target. Morale Going hand in hand with reactions, morale represents a units courage in the face of battlefield conditions. Originally decided with a dice roll, morale is now determined by the enchantments on a unit, but can still make or break a battle. The Unit The unit is the basic building block of Krigsvard and it is on a per unit basis that orders are delivered. Size At it's smallest, a unit will usually number the same as a squad of the real army it's faction is based on. However, during deployment or their turn, a player may combine units by moving them into coherency with one another. Units of differing types may even be combined in this way, but will move at the speed of the slowest unit. The exception to the "minimum is squad size" rule is Commands and Characters, who are always units of 1 at the smallest, but usually join other units. Coherency To benefit from various formations, a unit must have all it's model within a certain distance of each other. For example, a shield wall requires units to be in base-to-base contact, while a skirmish formation is far looser. Factions The game maintains 5 Primary Factions: Grand Alliance, New Horde, Undead Scourge, Burning Legion and Unaligned; each of which has various minor factions. Kingdom of Varland - Grand Alliance The "protagonists" of the game due to its origin in said nation, Varland's forces are notable for the ability for most of their units to ignore morale at various times and their high level of technology. They are limited, however, by their high points cost. Army Special Rules * Gä Pä!: Units with this rule may ignore morale as long as they continue to advance and remain on the offensive. Most Skanoric units in the Varlandic Army have this rule. * Sisu: Units with this rule may ignore morale as long as they are outnumbered by visible enemy forces. The Korpparic counterpart to Gä Pä! * Motti Tactics: Units with this rule gain a bonus if attacking a unit from the rear or a unit that is surrounded. Most light infantry and cavalry units have this rule. * En Livstid I Krig: Units with this special rule do not take campaign attrition from Morale. All Varlandic units sans militia have this rule. Generic Commanders When compared to the combat powerhouses of factions like the Orcish Clans, Varlandic Commanders are relatively weak. They instead specialise in supporting their units. * General: Has three ranks to represent a Colonel, Brigadier or full General. Provides best command benefits to an army outside a Special Commander. * Captain: Has three ranks to represent a Major, Captain-Lieutenant or full Captain. Provides average command benefits. Special Commanders * King Karolus Vårtorn-Korppari - The leader of the Kingdom of Varland, Karolus plays true to his real counterpart, focusing on healing and buffing his army while remaining a competent fighter. It is notable that the real Karolus opposed his inclusion under the belief that it would be arrogant to appear in his own game and had to be convinced otherwise. * General Karl Gustav Rehnsköld - The Command-in-Chief of the Varlandic Army, Rehnsköld is characterised as a foil to Karolus, much as in reality. He focuses on empowering orthodox strategies and leading from the front. * General Karl Gustav Armfeldt - The leader of the Korpparic regiments, Armfeldt's benefits reflect his Korpparic origins and as such he is unique among the Varlandic characters, focusing on buffing Light and Skirmishing units. * General Maximilian Sudenburg: The last of the original special commanders, Sudenberg serves as Varland's basic Special Commander, providing general Commander benefits. * General Karolyna Vårtorn-Korppari: The newest special commander to be added, Karolyna was released to celebrate the revelation of her real counterpart's survival at the end of the Legion War. She is relatively unique among the Varlandic characters in general as she lacks both the Gä Pä! and Sisu rules, instead focusing on a technological and tactical advantage over the enemy, with her own special rule to represent this. ** Veteran of the Thirty Years: Units with this rule have a reduced points cost and are better at carrying out orders. This special rule may replace the Gä Pä! and Sisu rules of Generic Commander, Character or Unit if Karolyna is their leader. Generic Characters As with Commanders, Varlandic Characters specialise on supporting their units. * Lieutenant: A character version of the Captain and General. Also has three ranks, representing a Aspirant, Junior Lieutenant or Senior Lieutenant. Can be attached to units like most characters, granting better leadership. * Seraphim Knight: Replaced the original Varlandic Paladin character. Acts similar to a miniature Karolus, healing and taking damage for an attached unit while remaining a competent fighter. * Priest: The standard healing character of the faction, Priests must choose a single discipline, each representing a Varlandic god. * Druid: A more buff focused variant of the Priest, Druids must also a discipline, which determines the form they can transform into. * Wizard: The damage caster, the Wizard's school of magic is, like the Priest and Druid, determined by their god. Special Characters * Vannesyra Kovács-Korppari: One of the characters with multiple variants. ** Junior Lieutenant Vannesyra: A generic Lieutenant combined with a mage who reduces the standard Lieutenant's leadership in favour of morale. Her only special ability of note is a buff when near Karolus. ** Colonel Vannesyra: The "modern" variant. Notable for being a Special Character with a Commander's statline and benefits. Still mostly a General with reduced Leadership in exchange for increased Morale. ** In both her variants, Vannesyra is notable for lacking either Gä Pä! or Sisu and instead has her own special rule. *** Victory AND Death: Units with this rule always ignore morale, but may never retreat from combat unless retreating with a senior character or commander. Generic Infantry and Dragoons The bread and butter of Varlandic Army, Infantry are best used aggressively, driving forward and locking the enemy down for the cavalry to hit them. * Heavy Infantry: The regular infantry unit, Heavy Infantry units have a weapons choice of bardiches, greatswords, fusils or grenade launchers and generally provides the centre of a Varlandic army. * Medium Infantry: Cheaper than the above, Medium Infantry have a weapons choice of pikes, swords and shields, muskets or shotguns and are typically used to bulk up and support the heavy forces. * Light Infantry: Designed to be used as scouts or flankers, the Light Infantry can choose between spears, axes, carbines or rifles. Special Infantry * Trabant Guards: Can be taken for any Varlandic Generic Infantry. Gains morale and buffs when near Karolus. * 11th Regiment Foot: Can be taken for any Varlandic Generic Infantry. Gains morale and buffs when near Rehnsköld. * Korppivartija: Can be taken for any Korpparic Generic Infantry. Gains morale and buffs when near Armfeldt. * 16th Regiment Foot: Can be taken for any Varlandic Generic Infantry. Gains morale and buffs when near Suddenburg. * Thirty Years Veteran Foot: Can be taken for any Generic Infantry. Gains Veteran of the Thirty Years, loses Gä Pä! or Sisu and gains morale and buffs when near Karolyna. Generic Cavalry Although infantry is the main force of the Varlandic Army, as with most armies, Varlandic Cavalry plays a more vital roles than it would usually. Varlandic tactics centre on locking the enemy down with infantry before hitting them with cavalry. * Heavy Cavalry: Armed with lances or sabres, and shields, the Heavy Cavalry are designed to be used as shock units, exploiting gaps created by the infantry. * Medium Cavalry: Armed with lances and sabres, and pistols, the Medium Cavalry are used on the flanks of the army, tackling with enemy cavalry and flanking infantry blocks. * Light Cavalry: Armed with rifles and carbines, the Light Cavalry are the vanguard, used to scout and skirmish. Special Cavalry and Dragoons * Trabant Cavalry: Can be taken for any Varlandic Generic Cavalry. Gains morale and buffs when near Karolus. * 11th Regiment Cavalry: Can be taken for any Varlandic Generic Cavalry. Gains morale and buffs when near Rehnsköld. * Korppiratsuväki: Can be taken for any Korpparic Generic Cavalry. Gains morale and buffs when near Armfeldt. * 16th Regiment Horse: Can be taken for any Varlandic Generic Cavalry. Gains morale and buffs when near Suddenburg. * Thirty Years Veteran Horse: Can be taken for any Generic Cavalry. Gains Veteran of the Thirty Years, loses Gä Pä! or Sisu and gains morale and buffs when near Karolyna. Generic Artillery Though the Varlandic Army contains large amounts of artillery, it is specialised in suppressing enemies so they can be attacked by the infantry, as in reality. * Light Artillery: Equipped with either a Stormmusket or a Licorne, the Light Artillery is a support weapon for the main infantry line. * Horse Artillery: Armed with the same weapons as the Light Artillery, Horse Artillery is a faster variant designed to support cavalry, as its name suggests. * Foot Artillery: Howitzers and Cannons, the Foot Artillery is a backfield weapon, meant to support from afar. Generic Vehicles * Principality of Rostkamm - Grand Alliance Kingdom of Stormwind - Grand Alliance Minor Kingdoms - Grand Alliance VDVS - New Horde Products Notes * Krigsvard is inspired/based on the real games Kriegsspiel and Warhammer Fantasy ** The name Krigsvard is a reference to both games. ** The nickname lead opium is a reference to the plastic crack nickname of Warhammer. Category:Games Category:Varlandic Military Category:Kingdom of Varland Category:Rostkammyr Military Category:Principality of Rostkamm